Minutiae
by Minch
Summary: Life is made up of moments. Some are good, some are bad. Some are joyous, some are terrifying. These are some of the moments in the lives of the Castaways
1. Sunburn

**I might as well get in on the "500 by 50" challenge.**

**Drabbles are both the easiest and the hardest stories to write for one simple reason: they're 100 words long.**

**This series will include one-shots and story-arcs, and prompts are ALWAYS welcome! I'll do my best to post once a day.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"I'm serious, little buddy, you can't go frying yourself every single day."

"Well, what should I do?"

The Skipper sighed. His new first mate's face and ears were nearly as red as his shirt. "How about a hat?"

"Like yours?" Gilligan reached up to take his captain's hat off.

"No!" One large hand clamped down on the brim of the hat. "Let's go into town and look for something."

They found a hat shop, and Gilligan tried on everything there –Panama hats, berets, Australian slouch hats, and ascots. Nothing looked right.

Then they found it: a white, bucket-shaped fishing hat.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	2. Drowning

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or favourited and/or is now following this story!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Gilligan wore the hat everywhere. "It's my lucky hat," he would say when tourists asked why he wore it all the time. One day, it really _was_ his lucky hat.

He was tying off the _Minnow_'s line when a nearby boat bumped into the dock. He lost his balance and hit his head on the pier as he fell into the water.

The only thing that saved Gilligan from drowning was the hat. The Skipper saw it in the water.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" he bellowed as Gilligan regained consciousness, coughing and spluttering. "Always wear that hat!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	3. Contract

**This arc is based on "a fan's excellent explanation for the 'why so many clothes' question", as seen on the website **_**The Official Home of Bob Denver**_**.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"I'm telling you, little buddy, this contract is the big break we've been hoping for."

Gilligan looked up from his dinner. "Why's that, Skipper?"

The captain did not answer right away. –_How do I tell him we'll lose the _Minnow_ if we don't take this deal? Maybe if I don't give too many details…_–

"Because it's a real secure job. Just taking passengers on a three-hour tour to the nearby islands before taking them to the resort. The company that owns the resort provides lunch for the passengers, too."

His first mate smiled gleefully. "Oh boy, that sounds like fun!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Remember, I'm always open to prompts! And reviews. Please?**


	4. Arrival

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Welcome to Honolulu International Airport." The girl with the brown hair and big brown eyes looked around nervously.

"Excuse me?" The man at the desk glanced up. "How do I get to the harbour?"

"Pearl Harbour?"

Mary Ann pursed her lips as she dug a paper out of her purse. "No, I'm sure it said…" She found the paper with the radio sweepstakes information. "No, Honolulu Harbour. I'm supposed to take a charter boat to this resort."

"Yes, ma'am. You can take a taxi to the harbour and choose any of the boats there."

She smiled. "Thank you for helping!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Prompts are always welcome**


	5. Nosy

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Hinkley, won't you be joining me?" His sometimes-rival lecturer looked down his nose at the Professor. "I'm sailing for the resort on the _Queen Liliuokalani_ tomorrow."

He thought it over. In one respect, it would be an excellent opportunity to compare notes on the local flora. But… "Thank you, but no. There are some matters I must attend to at the resort today, hence my leaving today."

In truth, he had no reason to leave now, but something told him to take an earlier boat. –_At least I'll get some extra research done without Nosy here looking over my shoulder!_–

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	6. Favours

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

She strode confidently to the concierge desk. "Excuse me?" she enquired. "When is the next available island tour to the resort?"

"One moment, ma'am," was the curt reply.

She peeked over her sunglasses and caught his eye. "What was that, handsome?" She spoke in that sultry voice every young man knew from her movies.

This man was no exception. He swallowed and looked up the information. "It leaves shortly. I'll send your name down to the captain right away."

"Thanks." Ginger winked playfully and sauntered away. Being a famous movie star had its perks when it came to asking favours.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


	7. Excuses

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The older couple sat on their private terrace. "Thurston, why is it that you own part of the company, yet we've never been to the resort _owned_ by the company?"

"Because, Lovey, there wasn't time before, with the oil rigs issue, and the stock scandal before that, and…" He trailed off when he saw that his excuses were doing no good. "We'll go there this afternoon," he promised meekly.

He was rewarded with her beautiful smile. "Oh, thank you, Thurston! You truly are wonderful."

He kissed her cheek sweetly. "And you are the finest woman a man could ask for."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Remember, I'm always open to prompts!


	8. List

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Alright, let's see who signed up for the cruise today." The Skipper perused the list while Gilligan wound up some stray rope. "Mary Ann Summers, Roy Hinkley…oh my Lord."

"What is it, Skipper?" The shocked look on the Skipper's face unnerved Gilligan.

"Thurston Howell III and his wife AND Ginger Grant are also coming!"

"I don't know who the Howells are, but THE Ginger Grant? The movie star?!"

"That's right!" The Skipper clapped his hands together and laughed. "Oh, little buddy! The contract wasn't our big break. This is, and I can just tell something wonderful will come of this!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**I'm going to be without internet access for a bit, but I'll do my best to post later tomorrow.**


	9. Mix-up

**I'm back, and I think I'll start posting around this time of day from now on.**

**A little shout-out to the almost-castaways from the unaired pilot.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The two secretaries and the high school teacher stood at the gate to the harbour. "Are you serious?" Bunny whined.

The teacher, known as 'the Professor' to his students, argued with the harbourmaster. "Don't tell me it's a mix-up! We were supposed to sail on the S.S. _Minnow_ today! Who stole our reservations?"

The harbourmaster looked at his schedule. "Ginger Grant, Roy Hinkley, and Mary Ann Summers"

"But I'm Ginger!" the second lady cried. "Not Ginger Grant, but my name is Ginger."

Bunny pouted. "I hope they get stuck on a desert island, and that they never _ever_ get rescued!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Remember, I'm always open to prompts**


	10. Rainy Day

A prompt from Panhead13: rainy day.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Gilligan, you look like a drowned rat."

"Well, you look like a beached whale." The young sailor was too tired to duck the waterlogged cap-slap. The extra water did not make a difference –he was already soaked to the skin.

When the Professor finally got a fire started in the centre of the cave, everyone crowded around it. Everyone except Gilligan.

"The poor boy's fallen asleep!" Mrs Howell exclaimed.

They helped him lay down next to the fire. "No wonder, considering all he did to keep the supplies dry," the Professor commented. "Let him sleep. He's done enough work today."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

More prompts would be wonderful. What do _you_ want to see in this series?


	11. Final Notice

**This one might tug some heartstrings**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"You alright, little buddy?"

"I'm fine." The Skipper shook his head, but went back to work without saying anything else.

Gilligan sighed. He wondered if the Skipper noticed that his lunch was still uneaten.

The first mate did not know much about finances, but he knew what 'Final Notice' meant. More than once that year, he had seen bills that said it. So he skimped on food. He knew he was losing weight. Soon, he would be too small to reenlist in the Navy.

But he had to help save the _Minnow_. Going back to Pennsylvania was not an option.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Prompts? Reviews?**


	12. Pennsylvania

**Why is Pennsylvania not an option?**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The farm girl heaved a sigh as she took a blouse off the clothesline. "What's wrong, Mary Ann?" Gilligan asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, I got this from my aunt on my birthday." She folded it neatly. "Do you miss your family, Gilligan?"

He ducked his head, but not before she saw an unfamiliar gloom darken his face. "I guess I miss 'em, sometimes. My brother and his family, my mom for sure."

"What about your dad?"

Gilligan turned away so she would not see the terror in his face.

He was not fast enough. She saw his fear.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	13. Buried Pain

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Mary Ann did not bring up Gilligan's family again, but she watched him much more closely.

Occasionally, the topic arose among the Castaways. Gilligan always kept his contributions to such discussions brief, but she could see his buried pain.

His façade crumbled one night. "I wish we could go home," Ginger sighed.

"I don't," Gilligan muttered.

"Why not? Don't you miss home?"

"Not really." It was clear he did not want to continue speaking, but she persisted.

"Why? Is your home _really _worse than this island?"

His eyes filled with horror. "Yes," he squeaked, before taking off into the jungle.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	14. Full Horror

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

They looked for Gilligan in vain. "Why in the world did he take off like that?" the Skipper wondered aloud.

Mary Ann hesitated. "I think…oh, Skipper, I think his father abused him."

The full horror of the idea, unspoken until now, crashed over her. That anyone could find in themselves to intentionally harm Gilligan was unthinkable!

Mr Howell jumped to his feet. "I think I know where he's gone."

Everyone but Mrs Howell asked how he could know. She simply looked on sadly.

"Because I know exactly what he's going through," was his frank answer. "I know where to look."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	15. He Knows

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Mr Howell led the way to the small cave. There they found him, curled up and sleeping out of pure exhaustion. He did not stir, even when the Skipper carried him back to the hut.

When Gilligan awoke, Mr Howell was waiting patiently. "How'd I get back…" he trailed off when he remembered what had happened.

"Dear boy, you needn't be ashamed," the millionaire told him gently.

"I'm sorry, Mr Howell, but what do you know about it?"

"My father was the same," he confided. "The only person strong enough to stand up to him was Lovey."

"_Mrs Howell_?"

"Yes."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	16. Your Family

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"My father didn't want me to marry her. I was afraid to disobey him, but somehow I knew that I would be alright with Lovey."

"My dad didn't like it that I couldn't finish high school," Gilligan finally said. "He was furious when I enlisted in the Navy when I was 17." Tears welled up in his eyes. "He…he told me I wasn't part of his family anymore."

Mr Howell hesitated, but then gathered the boy up in an embrace. Gilligan's shudders dissolved into sobs. "It's alright," he said over and over. "We love you, Gilligan. _We_ are your family."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	17. Pretending

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Why did you never tell me?"

Gilligan looked down, ashamed. "It didn't seem important."

"What about all those things you told me about your best friend, Skinny Mulligan, and all the rest of your family and friends? It sounded like you had a happy childhood."

"And I did," he insisted. "I did. I just…I just didn't tell you all of it. It was, I dunno, just easier to smile and pretend it was _all_ happy."

The Skipper put a hand on the lad's thin shoulder. "You shouldn't have to pretend. You can trust me –you can trust us– with anything."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	18. Forgiven

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Ginger oscillated outside the hut. She was about to turn and run when Gilligan came outside.

"Hi, Ginger." His ready smile twisted her heart. "What's up?"

"I…I came to say that I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For what I said." She looked deeply embarrassed. "I didn't mean to be so thoughtless. I should've seen–"

"It's alright," he interrupted.

"But it's not alright." Tears ran down her face. "I don't want to hurt you more than you've already been hurt."

He smiled sweetly. "I forgive you."

She was so happy, she kissed him. For once, he did not knock himself out.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	19. White Cloud

Answering a prompt from **K9grmingTwihard**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Hurry up, Gilligan!" the Skipper shouted over his shoulder.

The first mate stumbled as he followed. A white cloud enveloped him, and he could not tell which way was up, or if he was standing or sitting or lying down.

A hand lightly slapping his face brought him around. "What's the matter with you?" The same hand felt his forehead. "You're feverish. You sit here while I get water."

Gilligan kept his eyes closed as the Skipper lumbered off. –_If we can spare the water. We're already low on food_– It had been three days since he had last eaten.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	20. Annoucement

Answering a prompt from **CloudyGumdrops**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Thurston had to time this announcement carefully. He could not tell his father when no one else was present.

His family and some of their friends sat on the veranda, including the Wentworth's.

He was scared, but Eunice's smile buoyed his spirits. "Uh, may I have your attention?" When all eyes turned to him, he knelt. "Eunice Wentworth, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes." Everyone applauded as he slid the ring on her finger. Well, _almost_ everyone.

"Thurston, a word please." His father stood abruptly and stormed inside. Thurston followed, and Eunice went with him.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	21. Agreement

I am so sorry that this update is several days late. My laptop had to go in for a much-needed tune-up!

Continuing the prompt from **CloudyGumdrops**, and leading into one from both **Womenreligiousfan** and **addictedtositcoms**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Thurston hoped his father would stay civil with his intended wife present. But it seemed that, at least subconsciously, his father acknowledged her as part of the family. Therefore, all social niceties went out the window.

He ducked as a Ming dynasty porcelain vase crashed into the wall behind him. "I can make my own decisions," he tried to say.

"Not while you live in my house!" Thurston Howell, Jr. snarled. His face was a livid red. "How dare you go back on our agreement?"

"You have already broken it." To the astonishment of both men, Eunice stepped between them.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	22. Stand Up

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"As I understand it, you agreed to be _civil_ so long as Thurston married the bride of your choice."

The younger Thurston moved forward when he saw his father grip his fiancé's arm viciously. "_You dare to_–" His father let go with a startled cry when Eunice found a tender place on his arm to pinch.

Her bright blue eyes sparked with fury. "Now, unless you would rather I told _my_ father –and everyone else sitting just outside– what you have done, you will _leave us be_. Do you understand me?"

The elder Thurston sullenly agreed to her terms.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	23. Gardens

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The newly-wedded couple often walked the gardens, the one place where they could truly be together. That meant no social or business obligations allowed.

"But, Lovey," Thurston began, using the pet name he had taken to calling his wife. "How did you do that? How did you know how to make him let go?"

"Oh, I had reason to learn some time ago," she replied.

Thurston would have investigated a bit more, but decided to wait. "And _why_ did you stand up to him like that?"

She smiled sweetly, making his heart skip a beat. "Because I love you, Thurston."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	24. Cluedo

Answering a prompt from **CloudyGumdrops**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"What are you working on, Professor?"

The scholar looked up from his woodcarving. "A chess and checker board, Mr Howell. The Skipper's carving pieces for it."

The millionaire nodded and was about to continue on his way when another board, finished and leaning against the Professor's chair, caught his eye. The carving in its wood looked irregular, but also familiar. "What's this one for?"

"_Clue_, or _Cluedo_ as most of the world calls it."

"Oh, splendid!" A real smile lit up Mr Howell's face. "That was always Lovey's favourite game back home. She could solve the mystery faster than anyone."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	25. The Game

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"I can't tell what this card is," Mr Howell grumbled. "Professor, you are a man of science, not art."

The Professor shrugged. "I never pretended to be an artist."

The Skipper and Gilligan looked at the cards they shared. "I suggest," the captain started, "it was Mrs White, in the Kitchen, with the lead piping." He looked at Mary Ann.

She shrugged. "I've got nothing." Ginger had nothing as well.

The Professor was next. –_Do I show him the Kitchen or the lead piping?_–

"I must say," Mrs Howell smiled wickedly as she examined her cards, "this is quite fun!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	26. The Game Ends

**Remember what I said on my profile about the Land of No-Free-Time? I moved there (literally **_**and**_** figuratively) yesterday. I'll do my best to continue daily posts for this.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The game went splendidly. That is, until Gilligan bungled it up.

Before the Skipper could shush him, he asked, "So if we have the dagger and the rope and the candlestick, and somebody else has the lead piping and the spanner, who has the revolver?"

The Skipper cap-slapped him, but it was too late. The game was realistically over.

"Maybe you should watch next time," Mary Ann suggested.

"Or he could stand in for Mr Boddy," Mr Howell grumbled.

"Who's that?" Gilligan asked innocently.

"The murder victim." When Gilligan stared in alarm, the millionaire reassured him, "Just teasing, dear boy."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	27. Play Murder

Answering a prompt from **Teobi**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

That night, the Professor had an odd dream. He wore a plum-coloured suit. On his right, Mr Howell sported a loud green outfit. Mrs Howell next to him looked elegant in blue.

On his left sat the Skipper, looking like an overripe banana with his yellow suit. Ginger's red dress and Mary Ann's white apron stood in contrast with one another.

In the centre of it all sat Gilligan, looking unusually respectable in a black suit and tie. He glanced around nervously at the others.

Ginger sighed gustily. "Well, Mr Boddy, what shall we do this evening? Play 'Murder', perhaps?"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	28. The New Game

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Gilligan's eyes widened momentarily, then he composed himself. He answered with a strange accent. "I thought we might pass a quiet evening, Miss Scarlett. If you all will excuse me, I shall only be a moment." He stood, straightened his coat, and walked out the door.

Ginger's sultry smile dropped as soon as he was gone. "My goodness, I don't know how much longer I can stand this charade."

"What charade?" the Professor queried.

"Oh, it's alright." Mr Howell smiled repulsively. "We're all in on the game."

"What game?!" Now he was very worried.

"To kill Mr Boddy, of course."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	29. Is It A Game?

As a general notice, **Teobi** gave me the prompt "Gilligan has a Cluedo dream", not "Professor has a Cluedo dream in which they all want to kill Gilligan". I tweaked the prompt a bit, but I hope you all still like it!

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

At that moment, the Professor was caught in an onslaught of unfamiliar emotions: quiet approval that he had accomplices, and –worst of all– indelible hatred toward _Gilligan_, of all people!

Part of his mind knew that he wished no ill toward the lad. He was _not_ so upset with Gilligan for ending the game that he wanted to kill him. That part apparently did not control the rest of him.

"Very well," he heard himself say. "When do we start?"

"Have you forgotten the plan?" The green-clad Mr Howell frowned. "It's your job to gain his trust. Go find him!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	30. Not Good Chances

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

He caught up with Gilligan down the corridor. "Professor," his host greeted him with unusual formality. "Are you enjoying your stay here?"

"Yes, I am, though I must say, I don't care for your other guests."

Gilligan looked around. "Can I trust you, Professor Plum?"

–_As far as you can throw me_– the new voice in his mind hissed. His actual voice answered, "Of course."

"I am aware that the others intend to murder me. I have taken some precautions," he opened his jacket to reveal a revolver, "but I am not optimistic about my chances of surviving the evening."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	31. Playing Along

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"What do you want me to do?"

"Find out the exact stances of the others, if you can. Find out if they truly wish me dead, or if they're just playing along." Gilligan stopped suddenly and peered at the Professor, his hand straying toward the revolver. "May I trust that _you_ are playing along?"

"Yes."

His host held his eyes for a moment longer, before dropping his hand away from his jacket. "Very well. I'll play least-in-sight, you speak with the others. By now, they've probably left the lounge to look for me." With that, he vanished into the shadows.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	32. Mustard

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The Professor walked carefully through the halls, somehow knowing where he would find everyone. "I hope to God it's not just Gilligan and I against them all," he muttered.

The first one he found was the Skipper, sitting in the study, tying knots in a length of rope. "Good evening, Professor," he said amiably.

The purple-clad man sat across from the yellow one. "So, Sk–I mean, Colonel," he corrected himself. "What do you make of our host?"

The Skipper grinned cruelly. "I think this here shows my position quite clearly."

The Professor gulped. The rope had become a noose.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	33. Green and Peacock

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was either stuck in meetings or sitting with my ailing laptop in IT!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The Howells –or, at least, the people who looked and sounded like the Howells– were next. They carried a spanner and a dagger.

"I swear," Mr Howell declared, "if I see hide or hair of that boy, I'll brain him!"

"Not if I stick him first." The Professor's stomach turned at the thought of Mrs Howell relishing Gilligan's demise.

–_But that's what you want, too_– the voice in his head insisted. –_You want the oaf dead. Life would be a lot simpler without him fouling everything up_–

"Shut up," he told it. "I don't want Gilligan dead!"

–_Whatever you say_–

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	34. White and Scarlett

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

He did not have any luck with Ginger or Mary Ann. They prowled around the mansion, bearing the candlestick and lead piping. An unholy glow lit their eyes when the Professor mentioned Gilligan.

"He's a dead man," Mary Ann promised as she brandished the piping.

"I won't kill him," Ginger commented. When both professor and cook looked at her in astonishment, she smirked. "I'll…play with him." She lit the candlestick. "It'll be fun, dropping wax on him."

The Professor fled to the conservatory. "They actually want to kill Gilligan," he whispered in shock.

"I suspected as much," another voice muttered.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	35. Plum

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The professor spun around to find Gilligan hunched between two plants, holding the revolver with uncharacteristic ease.

"How did you know I'd come here?"

Gilligan shrugged as he stood. "I guessed. But, knowing that botany is your preferred field of study, it seemed logical you'd come here, so I hid here."

–_You could easily take that gun from him and kill him now_– the evil voice in his head said. –_Now, before anyone else finds him!_–

"I won't," he retorted angrily.

"Won't what?"

"I won't kill you," he said to cover up his speaking aloud.

Gilligan smiled sadly. "I know."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	36. Hiding

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The door of the conservatory smashed open. The professor could not see who it was, nor could he see where Gilligan was.

He ducked behind a plant, hoping they would not look too closely.

"Where is he?!"

"I saw Plum go in here."

"What if he's working with Boddy?"

Someone snorted derisively. "Not likely. Plum's too smart to get caught up with a foolish dead man!"

"Who ruins everything he touches."

"And who's always tripping over everything."

"And who knows how to hide." That observation quieted everyone else. "There're passageways that lead to the cellar. What if he went there?"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	37. Doubt

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Everyone filed out quickly. When the door closed, the Professor began to search for Gilligan. Instead, he found an open trap door.

"So you _did_ go down there," he mused. He went down, one hand of the wall.

He seemed to be travelling the diagonal length of the mansion. He stifled a surprised yell when he bumped into someone.

Gilligan sat huddled on the floor. "It's one thing to hear from you they want to kill me. It's another to hear it for myself."

"We'll get out of here alive," the Professor promised.

"I'm sorry, but I really doubt that."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	38. The Fight

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"As well as you should doubt it." The disembodied voice of the Colonel floated out of the dark. Then the fight broke out.

The Professor not only grappled with a knotted rope around his throat, he also fought the voice in his head. –_Kill Gilligan_– it urged. –_Rid yourself, and the others, of his incompetence forever_–

"No," he wheezed. "I won't. Not my little brother."

Everyone stopped fighting when the voice of Mrs White called out, "Wait! I think I found him!"

Miss Scarlett lit her candlestick. In its light, Gilligan lay in a growing pool of his own blood.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	39. Not Dead

**Hello all! I wasn't sure what kind of reaction I would get on yesterday's update. Mostly positive, I'm glad to say!**

**As some of you know, I respond to all signed reviews. So please, let me know what you think of this story-arc**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Suddenly, there was only one thing in the world that mattered. What the others would say or do was completely forgotten. All that mattered was Gilligan.

The Professor ran him. "No, no, you're not dying on me!" He pressed a hand to the bleeding gunshot wound.

The dying lad gasped, and his eyes sought out the Professor's. "–'s alright…"

"No, it's not! Not you, not my little brother."

Gilligan's choked whisper was barely audible. "Brother?"

The Professor pulled the lad into his arms. "Brother," he repeated.

Gilligan smiled weakly, and then his blue-grey eyes lost focus. He was dead.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	40. Dead

**Nice turnout in reviews. Maybe it was my appeal to all you lovely folk, maybe it was because I killed off Gil. **

**At least I only killed him off in a dream, not in real life. Please, don't anybody run me out of the fandom with pitchforks!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

For what seemed like a long time, all the Professor could do was stare in shock at Gilligan's lifeless body.

What brought him out of his torpor was the argument going over his head.

"–gunshot, and he had the gun, so he must've shot himself!"

"On purpose or by accident?"

"Or what if one of us got hold of the gun and–"

"It doesn't matter!" His shout of fury stunned everyone else into silence. "All that matters is that Gilligan is dead."

Just saying the words plunged him into a maelstrom of anguish. And then he was falling.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	41. Only a Dream

**A couple of people have asked for a story-arc that does NOT involve Gilligan getting beat up and/or killed. That will be the next arc.**

**Thank you to everyone for your continued support!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

He landed on sand. The Professor's eyes flew open, and he found himself in his hut on the island.

He somehow clambered to his feet, ran out of the hut to the fresh water trough outside, and dunked his head underwater. Shuddering, he collapsed on a bench at the table.

A hand touched his shoulder. "What's the matter, Professor?"

It was Gilligan. Not the Gilligan in the black suit with the strange accent and the revolver. It was the gawky, childlike sailor in the red shirt and the white fishing hat.

The Professor could not believe his eyes. "You're alive?"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	42. Thought You Were Dead

**And to finish up this incredibly long story-arc…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"I-I think so. Why–" The Professor pulling him into a hug.

"I dreamed you were dead."

Thin arms returned his embrace. "I'm alive, Professor." They sat down on either side of the table while the Professor told him everything.

At the end, all Gilligan could say was, "What a terrible dream. But it might be interesting to wear a suit and," he cleared his throat, "talk like this?" He spoke with the identical accent.

The Professor shuddered. "That's exactly what you sounded like." He held Gilligan's eyes. "Please, if you ever need anything–"

"I'll go to you, brother."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	43. Snowman

**For **_**Teobi**_** and **_**CloudyGumdrops**_**. This is part of my self-imposed challenge to make up to you two lovelies, and to the rest of the fandom in general.**

**If anyone else has prompts for this challenge, PLEASE review or PM them to me. One rule: Gilligan does not get beat up, killed, or bullied in any way.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Hey, Skipper, do you wanna build a snowman?"

The captain fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Gilligan, we need snow to do that."

"Oh, I guess we do." Gilligan started pedaling the stationary bike motor again, then stopped again. "So we just have to wait till winter for snow?"

The Professor overheard his question. "I'm afraid the island is in the wrong climate to get snow, Gilligan. It's much too close to the equator, and doesn't have enough elevation." Gilligan just stared uncomprehendingly. "It's too hot all year 'round for snow," the Professor elucidated.

"That's too bad," Gilligan sighed.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	44. Sandman

**For **_**CloudyGumdrops**_**, **_**K9grmingTwihard**_**, and **_**Teobi**_**.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The Skipper was on his way back from a night visit to the jungle when he stumbled across the Professor. He sat in the light of a torch, surrounded by patches of wet sand.

"What are you up to?"

The Professor waffled. "You're going to think it's foolish." When the Skipper kept listening, he continued. "I'm experimenting with the sand to see if we can build a sandman instead of a snowman."

"For Gilligan? Do you think it's possible?"

"Why not? It's easy enough to build sand castles."

Without a word, the Skipper knelt down and began to help him.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	45. Build the Sandman

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

After lunch, Gilligan started back toward the stationary bike. Mary Ann needed help running the washer.

The Skipper steered him in the other direction. "Little buddy, I want you to do something else first."

"What is it, Skipper? Collect firewood? Coconuts? Bananas?"

"No." They stopped in front of a pile of sand. "I know we can't build a snowman, but how 'bout a sandman?"

The smile that lit up the lad's face was worth staying up all night to get the sand ready. "Really?"

"That's right. No more chores for the rest of the day. Now let's build that sandman!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	46. Sundown

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

It took a few tries, but they kept working. And not once did the Skipper cap-slap Gilligan.

All afternoon, the other Castaways drifted by to see how the project was going. They could not linger for long; everyone agreed to split up doing Gilligan's and the Skipper's usual chores so that they could play in the sand. But when the sun sank below the horizon, they all joined in the fun.

"So, what should we do first?" Mary Ann asked.

To Gilligan, it looked like she glowed in the light of the torches. "How about sandmen, and then sand castles?"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	47. Look-alike

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"That's a great sandman, Ginger."

"Thank you." She smiled at the young sailor.

"What're you going to call him? Or her?"

"I think I'll call him after someone I know. Someone kind and sweet, someone who always has a smile on his face, someone who's always willing to sacrifice everything for his friends."

"Olaf?" When she frowned in confusion, he explained. "He was a kid I grew up with. He liked building snowmen, and warm hugs, and helping people, and…" He trailed off when she shook her head. "That's not who you're thinking of?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm thinking of you."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	48. Sandcastles

**For **_**Teobi**_

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"We should start the sandcastle contest," the Professor suggested. They split up into teams: Gilligan and the Skipper, Mary Ann and Ginger, and the Howells, with the Professor to judge.

Things were going well, until Gilligan tripped over a bucket and made his acquaintance with his half-finished castle, full-out.

The Skipper automatically drew a breath to bellow, but remembered the promise he made. "Are you alright, little buddy?" he asked as sympathetically as he could manage.

A small smile –a dangerous smile– lit Gilligan's face. "I'm fine." He was still speaking when he threw a sand-ball right at the Skipper.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	49. Sand-ball Fight

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The sand-ball caught the Skipper in the stomach. Gilligan did not have long to savour his victory. A second ball came sailing in and knocked him off his feet.

Within seconds, everyone was scooping up sand and throwing it. Gilligan avoided most of the shots at him. Mary Ann and Ginger shrieked as they threw and ducked sand. Mr Howell gallantly defended his wife from most of the sand thrown their way. The Professor, who did not pretend to be athletic in any sense of the word, was covered in sand.

In the end, they were all filthy, but laughing.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	50. Impersonations

**Glad people liked the sandman/sandcastle/sand-ball fight arc, but I think it's time to move on to something else. I am still writing for my no-beat-up challenge.**

**I know, the 50****th**** anniversary of **_**Gilligan's Island**_** was officially last Friday, but here is drabble #50. Thank you everyone for reading my series!**

**And remember: prompts are always welcome**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The house was built so that the living room led into the kitchen, which connected to the den, and back into the living room.

One of the boy's favourite pastimes was to walk around that circle, reciting lines from radio programmes and movies. Every time he went through a doorway, he changed his accent.

He started with a British accent. "Orders are – nobody can see the Great Oz! Not nobody, not no-how!"

He entered the kitchen and switched to Russian. "Oh, but-but please. It's very important."

His next impersonation was French. "And-and I got a permanent just for the occasion."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	51. Father's Thoughts

**On a side note, I did not realise until today that the 75****th**** anniversary of **_**The Wizard of Oz**_** was also a few days ago. So, here's to **_**Gilligan's Island**_** and **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

He was nearly done reciting the movie when his father got home. Mr Gilligan just stared at his youngest son, trooping around the house, speaking with so many accents.

"How do you know a Cockney accent?" he asked as Willy entered the living room.

"What's that?"

"The accent you were just speaking with, when you said 'Remember me, your old pal Hunk?'"

The boy shrugged. "I dunno. I just heard it on the radio once."

His father was still dumbfounded. "Once. You heard an accent _once_ and you can imitate it." He shook his head. "Sometimes, Willy, you amaze me."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	52. Sad News

**For Leonard, my friend and fellow actor, who can emulate Nat King Cole like no one else can. You, sir, truly are unforgettable!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"In other news, one of the giants of music, Nat King Cole, died yesterday." The Castaways stared at each other in shock as the Radio Announcer continued. "Cole was an African-American singer well-known for his baritone voice and skill as a pianist in big band and jazz songs. Among his more famous songs are 'Straighten Up and Fly Right', 'Mona Lisa', 'Route 66', and 'Unforgettable'."

Later that afternoon, when everyone had gone their separate ways, Mary Ann thought she heard Nat King Cole's voice on the radio, except that it was turned off. "Whose voice is that?" she wondered aloud.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	53. Unforgettable

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

She followed the melodic voice. "Never before / Has someone been more / Unforgettable in every way," they sang.

It occurred to Mary Ann that it was a man. She tripped over a root and yelped. The singing stopped.

"Hello?" she called. "Whose voice was that?" No one answered.

The Skipper came up next to her. "Who are you looking for, Mary Ann?"

"Whoever was singing 'Unforgettable' so beautifully." She peered at the captain. "It wasn't you, was it?"

"Nope." They walked back toward camp.

In the jungle, the singer blew out a relieved breath. They had not found him.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	54. The Singer

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

All the rest of the day, Mary Ann kept listening and looking for the mysterious singer. It was not the Skipper. He was with her when she heard the music. It could not be Mr Howell, either. The singer was a tenor, his voice not deep enough to belong to the millionaire.

At dinnertime, she could not stand it any longer. "Alright, who's been singing Nat King Cole all day?" She glared at Gilligan and the Professor. "I know it's one of you."

There was silence. Then six Castaways stared in shock as the seventh struck up 'Unforgettable' once again.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	55. Beautiful Voice

**It's my birthday today! I just remembered that a year ago today, I posted the eleventh chapter of "More Than It Seems". As I recall it was a very violent chapter.**

**Don't worry, I'm keeping to the no-beat-up challenge in this drabble series for a while longer.**

**But, as it is my birthday, the best present I could get would be some reviews. Thank you everyone!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The Skipper had no idea his friend could create something so beautiful.

Mrs Howell closed her eyes and listened to his captivating voice.

Mary Ann sat back and looked wonderingly at the singer, finally revealed.

Mr Howell first looked at him oddly, but then relaxed and smiled in amazement.

Ginger's eyes filled with tears, so enchanting was the song.

And Gilligan's face lit up as the voice of his friend and teacher, the Professor, resonated through the jungle.

"That's why, darling, it's incredible / That someone so unforgettable–"

And everyone joined in: "–Thinks that I am unforgettable, too."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	56. Still Choose

**Thank you for the birthday wishes, everyone! And now, a little something for **_**addictedtositcoms**_** and **_**K9grmingTwihard**_**.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Thurston, do you ever wish…" She trailed off, one hand still raised to adjust her hair.

Her husband continued to organise his stacks of money for the umpteenth time. "Wish what, Lovey?"

It all came in a rush. "Wishyouhadmarriedsomeoneelsewhocouldbearchildrenand–"

He hurried over and laid his hands over hers. "Wait, slow down." She went silent. "Now, what did you ask?"

Ashamed, she spoke in a whisper. "Do you _ever_ wish we could've had children?"

The silence stretched too long. "Sometimes, yes," he answered honestly. "But I must choose between children and you, I would still choose you, my darling Lovey."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	57. Friendship

**Sorry this is late. A friend died this weekend. Please, thoughts and prayers for Justin's family and friends.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Thurston heard shrieks of delight float by on the gentle breeze. He bowed his head in regret, his heart troubled by an old question.

–_What if the doctors were wrong? What if _I_ am the one unable to have children? What if I am the reason Lovey could never be a mother?_–

Then Gilligan and Mary Ann came racing by, the young sailor pretending to catch her in his butterfly net.

Thurston met Lovey's eyes. "_They_ are like our children," she murmured, smiling tenderly. "Perhaps not through blood, but through love and friendship."

He returned her smile. "Yes, they are."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	58. The Son

**To finish off the challenge, I'm writing a drabble for each Castaway.**

**And thanks for the thoughts and prayers for Justin's family and friends.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Waiting for sleep to come, the ring on his finger itched, the way it did when he considered its fate.

It was the ring given to him by his father, who in turn received it from his father, and his father before that. It was 200 years old, passed from father to son without fail.

But what would become of it? Years of service in the Navy had not left time for a family.

The snoring above him reminded him that the ring _would _go to someone. He was not related by blood, but Gilligan truly was the Skipper's son.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	59. New Family

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

She was walking past the lagoon when she saw the farm girl struggling to carry two laundry baskets to camp. A sudden idea struck her.

"Here, I'll take one of those." She grabbed the larger of the baskets.

"Thanks!" Her burden lessened, Mary Ann ran ahead.

As she followed, she thought over what her life had become. –_I would not have looked twice at her in Hollywood, or at any of these wonderful people. But now…now I love them, and they love me for _me_, not for the movie star_–

She sighed happily. –_This is my true home_ _and family_–

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	60. Five Years

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Sitting under the shade of a tree, he watches his wife help Ginger and Mary Ann set the table. Tonight is a special occasion: it has been five years since they were marooned.

Before, this date was cause for depression and resentment, but this year they are determined to make the best of it. Because when they are really honest with themselves, when Thurston is honest with himself, life on the island is better than life in 'civilization'.

If nothing else, there is always time here. Time for what –and who– matters. Time to spend with the people he loves.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	61. The Prize

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

For a long time at home, she was held at arm's length. Aunt Martha and Uncle George were nice, but they did not know what to do with a teenager who had never been on a farm.

She learned quickly how to work on a farm, both in the house and in the fields. But she still wanted to know what life was like outside Kansas.

It was pure chance that she won the radio sweepstakes, but now she knows that was not the best prize. The ultimate prize for Mary Ann was the family she found on the island.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**I won't be able to post again until either Saturday or Sunday.**


	62. The Flowers

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with me through this crazy series!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

It amazes the Professor that Gilligan never tires of flowers. He never remembers names, but he has his own.

The funny-looking Hapu'u fern is for the Skipper, which he tries to not take as an insult.

Blue ginger root is Ginger's flower –standing tall and pretty.

Beach naupaka is for Mr Howell, with beautiful, well-hidden flowers.

Rare and precious Ma'o hau hele is for Mary Ann.

Climbing fern –ordinary but for the blue fiddleheads– is the Professor's.

Crown flower, favourites of Queen Liliuokalani, is for Mrs Howell.

And the Pua kala –with flowers that last only one day– is Gilligan's.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	63. Life's Plans

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Life never happens the way one thinks it will happen. This is one lesson that echoes through her life, forever being relearned, and then never completely retained.

As a young girl, she always knew she would marry a man from a well-off family, but never imagined that the man she loved would be so wonderful.

Being marooned was certainly not in the plan, but it was not the biggest surprise life had in store for Eunice Howell. That surprise came in the form of the boy named Gilligan.

He may be gawky and unsophisticated, but his heart is absolutely genuine.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	64. Not Alone

**Sorry I missed yesterday.**

**At long last, we come to end of the no-beating-up-Gilligan challenge. It has been an interesting experience. Now, we're not going to jump right back to Gilligan suffering, but know that it is once again a possibility.**

**On a more sombre note, this is for my theatre friends. I charge you all: honour Justin, and the kindness and talent he brought to our company. When we do so, he will never really leave us.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

After he heard the news on the radio, he stared into space, wishing he could get the horrible knowledge of his friend's death out of his head.

Mary Ann sat on one side, Ginger on the other. The Howells and the Professor sat behind, and the Skipper in front. All of them sought to show the lad that he was not alone in any way. Physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually– they were there with him. They would not let him face this tragedy alone.

Though his heart ached with sorrow, Gilligan felt the love and support of his island family.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	65. Whale of a Tale

**The song in this arc is from **_**20,000 Leagues Under the Sea**_**.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

As always when duty shifts ended, the canteen was bursting at the seams with sailors.

A banner proclaiming "Happy 21st Birthday!" hung across the bar. Under it, an officer stood on a chair that creaked under his weight.

"Got a whale of a tale to tell you lads!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. He sang off-key. No one cared. "A whale of a tale or two, 'bout the flapping fish and the girls I've loved on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale, and it's all true! I swear by my tattoo."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	66. Harpoon Hannah

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

One sailor struck up the Mermaid Minnie verse, another a rhapsody of Typhoon Tessie.

Everyone went silent when a perfect tenor began the next stanza. "And there was Harpoon Hannah, had a look that made you shudder." It was the smallest sailor there, the birthday boy in fact –not plastered, but definitely tipsy. His singing was still flawless. "Lips like fishhooks and a nose just like a rudder. If I kissed her and held her tenderly…"

Captain Grumby chimed in, "Held her tenderly…"

They finished together. "There ain't no fish in the whole wide world that could ever frighten me!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	67. The Prank

**Answering a prompt from **_**K9grmingTwihard**_

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Gilligan fought to stifle a giggle. An inopportune sound right now would ruin everything. He backed up from his hiding place near the dinner table, and cringed as a twig broke under his feet.

Mary Ann's head snapped up. She looked directly in his direction. Out of instinct, the sailor froze with an expression akin to a deer caught in the headlights.

But the farm girl did not see him. She shook her head and turned back to setting the table for dinner.

Gilligan heaved a quiet sigh. He was still invisible. The plan for his prank could still work.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	68. How Long

I suppose I should explain what this prompt is. Remember the episode "Gilligan's Personal Magnetism"? Bad science aside, it was an interesting scenario for the Castaways to deal with. This arc looks at Gilligan setting up the prank he pulls at the end of the episode.

Also, I should have done this for the 100th reviewer, but I forgot. Anyway, the 200th reviewer will get their pick of prompt.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As quietly as he knew how, the sailor scribbled a note to the Skipper. It said he was going to live on the other side of the island so that he would not be a bother –and an invisible bother at that. Gilligan left it out where he knew the Skipper would see it, and then padded over to the dinner table.

He wondered how long he should keep up the pretense that he had gone to the other side of the island. –_As long as I can_– he decided. –_It's not like I'm gonna turn visible again anytime soon_–

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


	69. Halloween

…**Have I an excuse for missing over a week of updates? Several projects all due at once, general laziness, out of ideas…you get the picture.**

**Anyway, **_**K9grmingTwihard**_** sent this prompt in, and the most opportune time to post it is right about now. After that, I'm putting **_**Minutiae**_** on hold for the rest of the year. Prompts are still welcome, but I won't be posting for quite a while.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

It was Mary Ann's idea that they celebrate Halloween. Costumes, a party, ghost stories –everything that was going on back home on this night.

The Professor was taking another slice of pie when Gilligan came running up to him. The lad wore a suit and tie, made appropriately spooky by the small, red-edged hole in the chest.

His face was nearly as white as his shirt. "Professor, Professor!" He stopped and gasped for breath. "I saw–I saw a–"

"Slow down, Gilligan," the Professor told him not unkindly. "What did you see?"

The young sailor whispered fearfully, "A ghost."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	70. The Ghost

**A happy Halloween/Samhain/Day of the Dead (tomorrow) to you all!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Gilligan was not faking it. He was truly terrified. "We'll just have to hunt this 'ghost' down," the Skipper murmured to the Professor.

"Right." In a louder voice he asked, "Gilligan, where did you see the ghost?"

"Near the lagoon."

So down they went to the lagoon with burning torches in hand. When they got close, a gust of wind extinguished the torches.

The young sailor gripped the Skipper's arm and pointed. "Look!" His voice shook.

A human figure glided over the water's surface, toward the ocean. Its long hair blew in the wind. And they could see through it.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**


	71. A Real Ghost

**Just a reminder: this is only a temporary hiatus. I, (and I'm sure many of you readers), have plenty of other ideas for story-arcs. It's just that I have no time to write and post regularly.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Usually Gilligan could beat everyone in a race. This time, they were right on his heels when they returned to the hut clearing.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" No one commented on Mr Howell's oath, still shaken by what they had seen.

It was the Professor who finally answered. "I believe it was a ghost."

"You're serious?"

"Entirely."

"Then I hope it's a friendly ghost," Gilligan said half-heartedly. "Maybe it could tell someone we're stuck on this island."

Everyone laughed weakly. Mary Ann added, "We have a better chance of getting the message out that way than any other way!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Until next time, fare thee well. May your imagination never cease to exist, and may your writing continue to give purpose to your life.**


End file.
